The present invention relates to an antilocking control system for the wheel brakes of a vehicle. More particularly the present invention relates to such an antilocking control system which includes two identically designed control units each having at least one wheel speed sensor, an evaluation circuit and a brake pressure control unit, for different wheels of the vehicle, as well as a device for testing the operability of the antilocking control system at certain desired time intervals.
A device for checking an antilocking control system for the wheel brakes of a vehicle is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid Open Patent Application) No. 2,323,358, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,380 issued Sept. 23rd, 1975, to Helmut Fleischer et al. According to the teaching of that patent, a signal corresponding to a given wheel velocity curve is applied to a test input of the control system when, for example, the vehicle is started, and a determination is made whether certain events will occur at given time intervals in view of this known test signal.